videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Drivers from New York
Drivers from New York'' ''is racing video game developed by Firebrand Games and published by Activision for Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 4 and Xbox One, with an Xbox 360 port published by EA. Drivers from New York received a mixed reception upon release. Critics praised the game's world design but criticized the always-online aspect, which created technical glitches and other issues, the difficult-to-understand user interface, and the presence of microtransactions. The game shipped two million copies by Feb 1, 2017. It received an DLC, titled Drivers from New York: Most Wanted, which was released on Dec 15th, 2017. Another DLC, entitled Drivers from New York: Police Siren, was released on April 15th, 2018. Gameplay Drivers from New York is a racing game set in a persistent open world environment for free-roaming across a scaled-down recreation of the contiguous United States. The map is split into five regions: The Midwest, East Coast, The South, Mountain States, and West Coast. Each region has its own unique geographical features. Six main cities (one in each region, two in the Midwest) are featured in the game: Detroit and Chicago in the Midwest, New York City on the East Coast, Miami in The South, Las Vegas in the Mountain States, and Los Angeles on the West Coast. Various other cities, namely St. Louis, Washington, D.C., New Orleans, Dallas, Salt Lake City, Santa Fe, San Francisco, and Seattle, are also featured in the game. Over thirty smaller cities and towns line the countryside, such as Nashville, Norfolk and others. It takes approximately 45 minutes in real time to drive from coast to coast in-game. The Single-player campaign is up to 20 hours long, and entails infiltrating criminal groups with protagonist Craig Troy (voiced by Troy Baker). Players can also participate in mini-games called skills challenges that are peppered across the world. They are triggered when a player drives through them and involve completing challenges such as weaving through gates and staying as close to a racing line as possible for a period of time. Players' scores are automatically saved so friends can try and beat their scores, in similar fashion to how Autologworks in games of the Need for Speed franchise. Missions can be played alone, with friends, or with online co-op matchmaking. The multiplayer mode lets a maximum of eight players to compete in races and other gametypes. There are no in-game loading screens or pauses. Players can also build cars with a tie-in app for iOS and Android.4 The Crew creative director Julian Gerighty has called the game a role-playing game with large-scale multiplayer elements. The multiplayer is not separate from the single-player. Players can form "crews" to race together or against ghost records. Though the player can play alone, the game requires a constant internet connection to play. Announcement and Release Date This game was announced in Jun 14th, 2017 at E3 2017. Radio stations NY Plus The festival’s coolest selection of laidback pop, summery nu-disco and electronica – perfect for cruising with the roof down as the sun sets. * “I Might Survive (Goldroom Remix)” by Architecture In Helsinki * “Busy Earnin'” by Jungle * “The Heat” by Jungle * “Luna” by Bombay Bicycle Club * “The Mother We Share” by CHVRCHES * “Free Your Mind” by Cut Copy * “Love Sublime (feat. Nile Rodgers & Fiora)” by Tensnake * “Bridge & Tunnel” by Holy Ghost! * “Never” by Phonat * “Can't Beat The Old School (feat. Jasper Wilde)” by Bo Saris * “Come Alive (feat. Toro y Moi)” by Chromeo * “Jealous (I Ain't With It)” by Chromeo * “Operators” by Jetta * “Always (Classixx Remix)” by Panama * “Brighter Days” by Saint Raymond * “Pica Disco” by Lazyboy * “Klapp Klapp” by Little Dragon * “With You Forever” by Pnau * “Wolves (feat. Youngblood Hawke) (RAC Remix)” by Digitalism * “Nitrous” by Nick Mulvey * “Sea” by Roosevelt * “The Phoenix” by Pyramids NY Rocks NY Rocks combines classic acts with hot new bands, all playing the best indie and alternative rock in the perfect festival set. * “Hoochie Coochie” by Band of Skulls * “Peace Keeper” by Bear Hands * “Teenage Rhythm” by GRMLN * “Debaser” by Pixies * “XXX” by The Bohicas * “Just Because” by Jane's Addiction * “Come Closer” by Miles Kane * “Put Me To Work” by Papa * “Train In Vain” by The Clash * “Red Eyes” by The War on Drugs * “Out of the Black” by Royal Blood * “Solemn Skies” by Childhood * “This Much I Care” by Skaters * “Mesmerise” by Temples * “I Come From the Mountain” by Thee Oh Sees * “It's Been So Long” by TOY * “Take It Or Leave It” by Cage The Elephant * “Get Away” by Circa Waves * “All Day” by Tom Williams & The Boat * “Fool For You” by Wild Smiles NY Bass From house to electro and techno, NY Bass plays the biggest dancefloor anthems of the year all night long. * “I Got U feat. Jax Jones” by Duke Dumont * “Still (Richy Ahmed Remix)” by Katy B * “Hey Now (Arty Remix)” by London Grammar * “Only For You” by Mat Zo * “Touch (Grum Remix)” by Shift K3Y * “NRG” by Duck Sauce * “Changes” by Faul & Wad Ad & Pnau * “Crisis” by Turtle * “Thinking About It” by Just Kiddin * “Running (Disclosure Remix)” by Jessie Ware * “Satisfy” by Nero * “F.A.T. (Original Mix)” by Pryda * “36” by Redlight * “Hyperparadise (GANZ Flip)” by Hermitude x Flume * “Survive” by Kidnap Kid * “Pushing On” by Oliver $ & Jimi Jules * “Delorean Dynamite” by Todd Terje * “Liberate” by Eric Prydz * “Here For You (feat. Laura Walsh) (Extended Mix)” by Gorgon City * “Gecko (Overdrive)” by Oliver Heldens X Becky Hill * “Aeropolis” by BeatauCue * “Astral” by Pyramids Development The Firebrand Games development team includes former Eden Games employees. The game plans to use the new consoles' social and cooperative play features. On 13 August 2017, Activision confirmed that the game will be released on the Xbox 360 the same date as the other versions, with EA leading the development and Firebrand Games providing support. On 21 July 2017, Activision released a closed beta of Drivers from New York on the PC for a limited time only. The beta allowed players to play a portion of the story-driven missions in the Midwest and East Coast and free roam the entire United States of America at their own pace. Cars and a variety of other things such as driver levels and specifications for cars were limited. The second closed beta for PC took place from 25 to 29 August 2017. A PlayStation 4 and Xbox One console beta was released on 30 September 2017. Another closed beta for PlayStation 4 and Xbox One took place on 6 to 10 November 2017. An open beta for Xbox Live and PlayStation Network members also took place from 25 to 27 November 2017. The soundtrack for Drivers from New York was composed by Joseph Trapanese. Drivers from New York: Most Wanted Drivers from New York: Most Wanted is the first DLC pack to the 2017 game. It is developed by Firebrand Games and published by Activision for Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 4 and Xbox One. . It was released on Dec 15th, 2017. Adding to the base gameplay, the expansion introduces motorcycles and a range of new cars, and new vehicle specifications such as monster trucks, drift cars, and dragsters, as well as a new multiplayer event, I Heart NY. In addition, the release of the expansion introduces a graphical overhaul for the game, via an update available to all players whether or not they own the expansion. Drivers from New York: Police Siren Drivers From New York: Police Siren is the second expansion pack to the 2017 game. It was released on Apr 15th, 2017 for Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 4 and Xbox One alongside with the Ultimate Edition, which bundles the base game, all the previously-released downloadable content, and both Police Siren and Most Wanted expansions. In Police Siren, the player is given the opportunity to play as a Police Officer and must arrest illegal streetracers and smugglers. They will gain access to Police equipment as well as various types of cars, to catch suspects. Cars A * 2016 Abarth 695 Biposto * 1980 Abarth Fiat 131 * 2010 Abarth 500 esseesse * 1968 Abarth 595 esseesse * 2002 Acura RSX Type-S * 2001 Acura Integra Type-R * 1965 Alfa Romeo Giulia TZ2 * 1992 Alfa Romeo 155 Q4 * 2007 Alfa Romeo 8C Competizione * 1965 Alfa Romeo Giulia Sprint GTA Stradale * 1968 Alfa Romeo 33 Stradale * 2014 Alfa Romeo 4C * 1992 Alfa Romeo Milano Quadrifoglio Verde * 2015 Alumi Craft Class 10 Race Car * 1971 AMC Javelin AMX * 1970 AMC Rebel "The Machine" * 2013 Ariel Atom 500 V8 * 2016 Ariel Nomad * 2012 Aston Martin V12 Zagato * 2016 Aston Martin Vantage GT12 * 1964 Aston Martin DB5 * 2010 Aston Martin One-77 * 2012 Aston Martin Vanquish * 1977 Aston Martin V8 Vantage * 1998 Aston Martin V8 Vantage V600 * 2013 Aston Martin V12 Vantage S * 2017 Aston Martin DB11 * 2016 Aston Martin Vulcan * 2016 Audi R8 V10 plus * 2011 Audi RS 3 Sportback * 2015 Audi TTS Coupé * 1986 Audi #2 Audi Sport quattro S1 * 2006 Audi RS 4 * 1983 Audi Sport quattro * 1995 Audi RS 2 Avant * 2011 Audi RS 5 Coupé * 2013 Audi RS 4 Avant * 2013 Audi R8 Coupé V10 plus 5.2 FSI quattro * 2015 Audi S1 * 2014 Audi #45 Flying Lizard Motorsports R8 LMS * 2016 Audi R8 V10 Plus B * 2014 BAC Mono * 2015 Baldwin Motorsports #97 Monster Energy Trophy Truck * 2013 Bentley Continental GT Speed * 2015 Bentley EXP 10 Speed 6 Concept * 2016 Bentley Bentayga * 1991 BMW M3 * 2013 BMW M6 Coupe * 2011 BMW Z4 sDrive35is * 1957 BMW Isetta 300 Export * 2011 BMW 1 Series M Coupe * 1997 BMW M3 * 2005 BMW M3 * 2008 BMW M3 * 1981 BMW M1 * 1973 BMW - 2002 Turbo * 1986 BMW M635CSi * 2011 BMW X5 M * 1988 BMW M5 * 2012 BMW M5 Tier 5 Reward Car * 1995 BMW M5 * 2014 BMW M4 Coupe * 2014 BMW M235i * 2015 BMW X6 M * 2014 BMW #55 BMW Team RLL Z4 GTE * 2015 BMW i8 * 2016 BMW M2 Coupe * 2012 Bowler EXR S * 1992 Bugatti EB110 Super Sport * 2011 Bugatti Veyron Super Sport * 1987 Buick Regal GNX C * 2016 Cadillac CTS-V Sedan * 2011 Cadillac CTS-V Coupe * 2012 Cadillac Escalade ESV * 2016 Cadillac ATS-V * 2013 Caterham Superlight R500 * 1995 Chevrolet Corvette ZR-1 * 1953 Chevrolet Corvette * 1970 Chevrolet Camaro Z28 * 1960 Chevrolet Corvette * 1970 Chevrolet Chevelle Super Sport 454 * 1969 Chevrolet Camaro Super Sport Coupe * 1957 Chevrolet Bel Air * 1979 Chevrolet Camaro Z28 * 2014 Chevrolet #3 Corvette Racing Corvette C7.R * 2014 Chevrolet Super Sport * 1967 Chevrolet Chevelle Super Sport 396 * 1967 Chevrolet Corvette Stingray 427 * 2002 Chevrolet Corvette Z06 * 1990 Chevrolet Camaro IROC-Z * 2009 Chevrolet Corvette ZR1 * 1970 Chevrolet Corvette ZR-1 * 1970 Chevrolet El Camino Super Sport 454 * 1964 Chevrolet Impala Super Sport 409 * 1966 Chevrolet Nova Super Sport * 1988 Chevrolet Monte Carlo Super Sport * 2015 Chevrolet Corvette Z06 * 2015 Chevrolet Camaro Z/28 * 2016 Chevrolet Camaro Super Sport * 2012 Chrysler 300 SRT8 * 1972 Chrysler VH Valiant Charger R/T E49 D * 1970 Datsun 510 * 1969 Datsun - 2000 Roadster * 1968 Dodge Dart Hemi Super Stock * 1969 Dodge Charger Daytona HEMI * 1999 Dodge Viper GTS ACR * 1969 Dodge Charger R/T * 1970 Dodge Challenger R/T * 2008 Dodge Viper SRT10 ACR * 2015 Dodge Challenger SRT Hellcat * 2015 Dodge Charger SRT Hellcat * 2014 Dodge #93 SRT Motorsports Viper GTS-R * 2013 Donkervoort D8 GTO F * 1962 Ferrari 250 GTO * 1965 Ferrari 250LM * 2013 Ferrari 458 Speciale * 2008 Ferrari California * 1953 Ferrari 500 Mondial * 2012 Ferrari F12berlinetta * 2010 Ferrari 599 GTO * 1984 Ferrari 288 GTO * 2003 Ferrari 360 Challenge Stradale * 2002 Ferrari 575M Maranello * 1948 Ferrari 166MM Barchetta * 1967 Ferrari 330 P4 * 1994 Ferrari F355 Berlinetta * 1992 Ferrari 512 TR * 1969 Ferrari Dino 246 GT * 2002 Ferrari Enzo Ferrari * 1987 Ferrari F40 * 1995 Ferrari F50 * 2007 Ferrari 430 Scuderia * 2009 Ferrari 458 Italia Tier 6 Reward Car * 1957 Ferrari 250 Testa Rossa * 1957 Ferrari 250 California * 1968 Ferrari 365 GTB/4 * 2011 Ferrari FF * 1962 Ferrari 250 GT Berlinetta Lusso * 2013 Ferrari LaFerrari * 2014 Ferrari California T * 2016 Ferrari FXX K * 2015 Ferrari 488 GTB * 2014 Ferrari #51 AF Corse 458 Italia GTE * 2015 Ferrari F12tdf * 1952 Fiat 8V Supersonic * 1969 Fiat Dino 2.4 Coupe * 1980 Fiat 124 Sport Spider * 1975 Fiat X1/9 * 1946 Ford Super Deluxe Station Wagon * 2013 Ford Shelby GT500 * 2017 Ford Focus RS * 1995 Ford SVT Cobra R * 1981 Ford Fiesta XR2 * 2003 Ford Focus RS * 1940 Ford De Luxe Coupe * 1993 Ford SVT Cobra R * 2017 Ford F-150 Raptor Race Truck * 2014 Ford Fiesta ST * 1971 Ford Falcon XY GTHO Phase III * 1973 Ford Escort RS1600 * 2013 Ford Focus ST * 1992 Ford Escort RS Cosworth * 1977 Ford Escort RS1800 * 1966 Ford Lotus Cortina * 1985 Ford RS- 200 Evolution * 2005 Ford GT Tier 10 Reward Car * 1966 Ford GT40 Mk II * 2000 Ford SVT Cobra R * 1978 Ford Mustang II King Cobra * 2016 Ford #66 Ford Racing GT LeMans * 2015 Ford Falcon GT F 351 * 2009 Ford Focus RS * 1973 Ford XB Falcon GT * 2016 Ford #55 Supercheap Falcon FG X * 1969 Ford Mustang Boss 302 * 1987 Ford Sierra Cosworth RS500 * 2012 Ford F-150 SVT Raptor * 2011 Ford Transit SuperSportVan * 1973 Ford Capri RS3100 * 1956 Ford F-100 * 2014 Ford Ranger T6 Rally Raid * 1975 Ford Bronco * 2016 Ford Shelby GT350R * 2017 Ford GT * 2017 Ford F-150 Raptor Game Reward Car * 2015 Ford Falcon XR8 * 2014 Ford FPV Limited Edition Pursuit Ute * 1972 Ford Falcon XA GT-HO * 2014 Ford #11 Rockstar F-150 Trophy Truck * 2010 Ford Crown Victoria Police Interceptor * G * 1991 GMC Syclone * 1983 GMC Vandura G-1500 * 2016 GTA Spano H * 2012 Hennessey Venom GT * 1973 Holden HQ Monaro GTS 350 * 1988 Holden VL Commodore Group A SV * 1977 Holden Torana A9X * 1985 HDT VK Commodore Group A * 2014 HSV GTS * 2014 HSV Limited Edition GEN-F GTS Maloo * 2016 Holden #22 Sharkbite HRT VF Commodore * 1951 Holden 50-2106 FX Ute * 1974 Holden Sandman HQ panel van * 1996 HSV GTSR * 2004 Honda Civic Type-R * 2005 Honda NSX-R * 1992 Honda NSX-R Tier 2 Reward Car * 1997 Honda Civic Type R * 2009 Honda S- 2000 CR * 2016 Honda Civic Type R * 1970 Honda S800 * 1965 Hoonigan Ford "Hoonicorn" Mustang * 1979 Hoonigan Baldwin Motorsports "Loki" K5 Blazer * 1992 Hoonigan Mazda RX-7 Twerkstallion * 1991 Hoonigan Rauh-Welt Begriff Porsche 911 Turbo * 1978 Hoonigan Ford Escort RS1800 * 1955 Hoonigan Chevrolet Bel Air * 1972 Hoonigan Chevrolet "Napalm Nova" * Hot Wheels Twin Mill * Hot Wheels Bone Shaker * Hot Wheels Rip Rod * Hot Wheels Ford Mustang * 2006 HUMMER H1 Alpha * 2013 Hyundai Genesis Coupe 3.8 Track I * 2015 Infiniti Q60 Concept * 2012 Infiniti IPL G Coupe * 2014 Infiniti Q50 Eau Rouge J * 2015 Jaguar XKR-S GT * 2015 Jaguar F-Type R Coupé * 1993 Jaguar XJ2- 20 * 1954 Jaguar XK1- 20 SE * 1961 Jaguar E-type S1 * 1956 Jaguar D-Type * 1969 Jaguar Mk II 3.8 * 1990 Jaguar XJ-S * 2015 Jaguar XFR-S * 2016 Jaguar F-TYPE Project 7 * 2017 Jaguar F-PACE S * 2014 Jeep Grand Cherokee SRT * 2012 Jeep Wrangler Rubicon * 1945 Jeep Willys MB * 1991 Jeep Grand Wagoneer * 1976 Jeep CJ5 Renegade * 2016 Jeep Trailcat K * 2011 Koenigsegg Agera * 2015 Koenigsegg One:1 * 2016 Koenigsegg Regera * 2013 KTM X-Bow R L * 1986 Lamborghini LM 002 * 1988 Lamborghini Jalpa * 2010 Lamborghini Murciélago LP 670-4 SV * 1988 Lamborghini Countach LP5000 QV * 2012 Lamborghini Aventador LP700-4 * 1997 Lamborghini Diablo SV * 1967 Lamborghini Miura P400 * 2008 Lamborghini Reventón * 2011 Lamborghini Gallardo LP 570-4 Superleggera * 2014 Lamborghini Urus * 2013 Lamborghini Veneno * 2014 Lamborghini Huracán LP 610-4 Tier 9 Reward Car * 2015 Lamborghini #63 Squadra Corse Huracan LP6- 20-2 Super Trofeo * 2016 Lamborghini Aventador LP750-4 SV * 2016 Lamborghini Centenario LP 770-4 * 1968 Lancia Fulvia Coupé Rallye 1.6 HF * 1986 Lancia Delta S4 * 1992 Lancia Delta HF Integrale EVO * 1974 Lancia Stratos HF Stradale * 1982 Lancia 037 Stradale * 2015 Land Rover Range Rover Sport SVR * 2014 Land Rover Range Rover Supercharged * 1997 Land Rover Defender 90 * 1997 Lexus SC300 * 2009 Lexus IS F * 2015 Lexus RC F * 2010 Lexus LFA * 2013 Lexus GS350 F Sport * 2014 Lexus IS 350 F Sport * 2014 Local Motors Rally Fighter * 2002 Lotus Esprit V8 * 1956 Lotus Eleven * 2005 Lotus Elise 111S * 2009 Lotus 2-Eleven * 2012 Lotus Exige S * 2011 Lotus Evora S * 2000 Lotus 340R M * 2010 Maserati Gran Turismo S * 2004 Maserati MC12 * 1957 Maserati 300 S * 1953 Maserati A6GCS/53 Pininfarina Berlinetta * 1961 Maserati Tipo 61 Birdcage * 2014 Maserati Ghibli S Q4 * 2016 Mazda MX-5 * 2011 Mazda RX-8 R3 * 1997 Mazda RX-7 * 1994 Mazda MX-5 Miata * 2010 Mazda MazdaSpeed 3 * 1972 Mazda Cosmo 110S Series II * 2013 Mazda MX-5 * 2005 Mazda Mazdaspeed MX-5 * 2015 McLaren 650S Coupe * 2015 McLaren 570S Coupé * 1997 McLaren F1 GT * 1993 McLaren F1 * 2013 McLaren P1 Tier 8 Reward Car * 2012 Mercedes-Benz SLK 55 AMG * 1998 Mercedes-Benz AMG CLK GTR * 1954 Mercedes-Benz 300 SL Coupé * 2009 Mercedes-Benz SL 65 AMG Black Series * 1967 Mercedes-Benz 280 SL * 2016 Mercedes-AMG C 63 S Coupé * 2011 Mercedes-Benz SLS AMG * 1990 Mercedes-Benz - 190E 2.5-16 Evolution II * 2012 Mercedes-Benz C 63 AMG Coupé Black Series * 2013 Mercedes-Benz G 65 AMG * 2013 Mercedes-Benz A 45 AMG * 2013 Mercedes-Benz E 63 AMG * 2015 Mercedes-Benz GT S * 2017 Mercedes-Benz AMG GT R * 1986 MG Metro 6R4 * 1949 Mercury Coupe * 2012 MINI John Cooper Works GP * 1965 MINI Cooper S * 2013 MINI X-Raid All4 Racing Countryman * 2006 Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution IX MR * 1999 Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VI GSR * 2004 Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VIII MR * 2008 Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution X GSR * 1992 Mitsubishi Galant VR-4 * 1971 Meyers Manx * 2014 Morgan 3 Wheeler N * 1966 Nissan Silvia * 1997 Nissan Skyline GT-R V-Spec * 1993 Nissan Skyline GT-R V-Spec * 1969 Nissan Fairlady Z 432 * 1992 Nissan Silvia CLUB K's * 2017 Nissan GT-R * 1971 Nissan Skyline - 2000GT-R * 1998 Nissan R390 * 2003 Nissan Fairlady Z Tier 3 Reward Car * 2000 Nissan Silvia Spec-R * 2002 Nissan Skyline GT-R V-Spec II * 2015 Nissan #1 NISMO MOTUL AUTECH GT-R * 2012 Nissan GT-R Black Edition * 1993 Nissan 240SX SE * 2010 Nissan 370Z * 1987 Nissan Skyline GTS-R (R31) * 2010 Noble M600 O * 1984 Opel Manta 400 * 1968 Opel GT * 1979 Opel Kadett C GT/E * 1969 Oldsmobile Hurst/Olds 442 P * 2012 Pagani Huayra * 2009 Pagani Zonda Cinque Roadster * 2016 Pagani Huayra BC * 2010 Pagani Zonda R * 2011 Penhall The Cholla * 1984 Peugeot - 205 T16 * 1958 Plymouth Fury * 2000 Plymouth Prowler * 1971 Plymouth Cuda 426 Hemi * 2015 Polaris RZR XP 1000 EPS ROCKSTAR EDITION * 2015 Polaris RZR XP 1000 EPS * 1987 Pontiac Firebird Trans Am GTA * 1977 Pontiac Firebird Trans Am * 1973 Pontiac Firebird Trans Am SD-455 * 1969 Pontiac GTO Judge * 1965 Pontiac GTO * 2016 Porsche 911 GT3 RS * 2017 Porsche Panamera Turbo * 2016 Porsche Cayman GT4 * 1973 Porsche 911 Carrera RS * 1995 Porsche 911 GT2 * 1960 Porsche 718 RS 60 * 1955 Porsche 550A Spyder R * 2013 Ram Runner * 1972 Reliant Supervan III * 2013 Renault Clio RS - 200 * 1993 Renault Clio Williams * 1973 Renault Alpine A110 1600S * 1990 Renault Alpine GTA Le Mans * 1980 Renault 5 Turbo * 2010 Renault Megane RS 250 * 2016 Rolls-Royce Dawn * 2014 Rolls-Royce Wraith * 2015 Radical RSC Turbo S * 2004 Saleen S7 * 1965 Shelby Cobra 427 S/C * 1965 Shelby Cobra Daytona Coupe * 2013 Shelby Ford F-150 SVT Raptor Shelby * 2013 SRT Viper GTS Tier 7 Reward Car * 2015 Subaru WRX STi * 1996 Subaru SVX * 1990 Subaru Legacy RS * 2013 Subaru BRZ * 1980 Subaru BRAT GL * 2011 Subaru WRX STI * 2004 Subaru Impreza WRX STi * 2005 Subaru Impreza WRX STI * 2008 Subaru Impreza WRX STi * 1998 Subaru Impreza 22B STi T * 2016 Tesla Model S P90D * 1973 Toyota Corolla SR5 * 1979 Toyota FJ40 * 1985 Toyota Sprinter Trueno GT Apex * 1994 Toyota Celica GT-Four ST- 205 * 1992 Toyota Celica GT-Four RC ST185 * 1974 Toyota Celica GT * 1979 Toyota FJ40 * 2013 Toyota GT86 * 1998 Toyota Supra RZ * 1992 Toyota Supra 2.0 GT Twin Turbo * 2007 Toyota Hilux Arctic Trucks AT38 * 2005 TVR Sagaris U * 2012 Ultima GTR 7- 20 * 2015 Ultima Evolution Coupe 10- 20 V * 1990 Vauxhall Lotus Carlton * 2012 Vauxhall Astra VXR * 2016 Vauxhall Corsa VXR * 1967 Volvo 123GT * 2015 Volvo S60 Polestar * 2015 Volvo V60 Polestar * 1997 Volvo 850 R W * 2016 W Motors Lykan Hypersport Z * 2016 Zenvo ST1 Trivia * This game was originally going to be a Driver game called "Driver: New York" but Ubisoft decided to cancelled the game by unknown reasons. * This game has over 1.350 cars. * This game won as E3 2017's best racing game by IGN and Game Critics Award. Category:Racing Games